


For a Change

by shockandlock



Series: Igniting Sparks: MarcoAce Week 2016 [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, MarcoAce Week, day 7: free day/holiday, new year's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: A party can be exhausting, so it's no surprise that Ace wants to get away. Marco follows him though, and as always, he's sweet.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InvitingNonsenseWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvitingNonsenseWorld/gifts).



> I know this is a little late, but I InvitingNonsenseWorld and I decided to do a New Year's exchange and I wanted to wait for then. I hope you enjoy!

The partying on the deck of the Moby Dick was loud to say the least- not that that was a surprising fact with the Whitebeard pirates. Every night was practically a party, but tonight was special: it was New Year's Eve.

Granted, this time of year wasn't typically a happy one for Ace. That's why he had climbed up to the abandoned crow's nest to think. It was hard to completely get into the festivities with a muddled mind. He laid on his back, breathing deeply. The stars above sparkled beautifully and he could hear the sounds of his brothers in their excitement down below.

It was his birthday tomorrow, and though they were celebrating a new year, none of them had to know.

If only they knew, he mused to himself. They would probably yell at him for keeping it a secret, then they would throw a huge party- despite already being in the midst of a celebration. No. He was fine with this.

"What are you doing up here alone, yoi?"

Marco had climbed up to the crow's nest as well, holding some sort of bundle.

"Just wanted some time to myself," Ace replied, sitting up to look at him. "Is that a crime?"

"Even if it was, I doubt that you'd care," Marco snorted, sitting down beside Ace. He draped a snow white blanket around both their shoulders in the next instant, Ace snuggling up to his side as began scarfing down on the delicious meal Marco had brought for him.

"Hungry?" Ace blushed upon hearing Marco's words, and seeing the way he smirked at him didn't help.

Ace wiped a few grains of rice from the corner of his mouth with a pout. "Give me a break," he muttered, though he doubted his own words. Marco loved to tease.

"Just remember to slow down and take a drink. It's almost midnight after all."

True to his word, the countdown started with their brothers yelling at the top of their lungs. "...10!... 9!"

They reached an enthusiastic "1!" before Ace knew it and suddenly Marco was cradling his cheek. Ace leaned into the touch, accepting the chaste kiss as he pressed against Marco back. Kisses between them were always perfect- sometimes sloppy, sometimes sweet, but always with a warmth between them.

The pleasant sensation still lingered even when Ace tore away from Marco upon hearing the crack of fireworks high above. He grinned at the vibrant rainbow of colors bursting into the previously starlit sky above.

"Look, Marco!" Ace exclaimed, pointing to a firework shaped like their very own emblem. "Isn't that cool?"

"I see you like the fireworks then, yoi," Marco chuckled.

"Well, what starts the New Year better than fire?"

"I can think of one thing," he answered, much to Ace's confusion. Marco reached back into the bundle he had carried up. "Happy birthday, Ace."

Ace froze. Marco wasn't supposed to know about that, so how…? This couldn't be happening, Ace thought as he shut his eyes tight. "I'm sorry."

Marco pressed another kiss on his cheek. "What are you apologizing for?" he asked. "I know you told me you hate your birthday, but I could never hate it Ace, so please don't apologize."

Ace opened his eyes slowly only to meet Marco's loving look. Marco squeezed his hand, slipping a box into it. A present? He wasn't really used to getting presents.

It wasn't a fancy box, but it was pulled together with a golden ribbon. Ace untied it, slipping the top of the box off, and sitting inside was a beautifully red hibiscus flower. The sight of the flower brought a smile to Ace's lips.

"You said they were your favorite," Marco said. He took Ace's hat from his head, picking up the hibiscus as well. Ace watched him curiously as he twined the flower amongst the beads, securing it safely in the brim.

"Won't it wilt?" Ace asked, frowning in concern. He didn't want that to happen. It was such a beautiful flower.

"I had it preserved."

"I didn't even know you could do that." Ace leaned forward, allowing Marco to put his hat back on.

Fittingly, a flower firework burst into the air, followed by a heart. Whoever had been in charge of the display must've been psychic.

"Want to fly with me?" Marco asked suddenly, and Ace looked at him in surprise.

"Isn't it dangerous?"

"Only if you're scared."

Ace grinned at Marco, who had already transformed. "Bring it on, old man."

It had been one of the best birthdays that Ace could remember.

**Author's Note:**

> For Kari: I tried to make little nods to some of the traditions that you mentioned. Like with the white clothing, I mentioned a white blanket and with how Marco brought Ace some food.
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
